Sadia's Revenge
by rw4life
Summary: Revenge is not so sweet. But then sometimes...it is. Read and Review, Summary sucks. Tradia/Dasey


**Yeah, I know I should be working on my chapter story, but I think I might post the next chapter soon…even though I'm really unhappy with it. Besides, I signed up for another DN secret gift exchange and this is my gift to Exception2Rules! Sorry if it's not what you had in mind, i just sort of wrote it.**

Sadia shut her locker angrily. First she loses the dance competition to the step-losers, and then her boyfriend of one week breaks up with her? Come ON! She was Sadia, she won at everything and boys drooled after her…her senior year should be a blast! But of course, the universe just HAD to be against her this year. She slung her bag across her shoulder and huffed away, giving vicious stares to the couple of freshmen boys staring at her. Though the fact that SOMEONE still wanted her made her quite happy.

Derek rolled his eyes for the millionth time at Truman's attempts to be charming. He had come over for dinner AGAIN. Did he not have any food in his house or something? The very idea made him shudder and feel a little guilty for hating Truman so much. Life without food must suck. Truman winked at Casey across the table. Derek didn't feel so sorry for the boy anymore. Let him starve.

Casey sat in front of her mirror, taking off the rest of her makeup. The evening had gone swimmingly. She had finally convinced Truman to take her on her perfect date, and he did! It was surprising really, and she didn't expect him to enjoy himself…but he did. She couldn't wait for their next date. She threw out the used cotton ball and walked to her bed. Laying down she closed her eyes, oh sweet Truman, how fondly she would dream of him tonight.

Truman sighed unhappily into his locker before shutting it. He masked his face with a content smile and turned to the girl next to him. "So Casey darling. What are we doing tonight?" She smiled apologetically before reminding him that it was a school night. All the better for him; he didn't know if he could stand anymore pestering from Casey's younger stepsister. _Clear your head_ he thought to himself _She's hot, so her family doesn't matter. _He closed his eyes and smiled a sincerely happy smile before kissing Casey and walking to his next class.

Casey's face contorted into a worried expression before she turned on her heel and walked over to Emily's locker.

"Em? I have a problem."

"A problem?" Emily asked uninterested, continuing to put books into her locker. "Does it happen to be Truman related?"

"Um, kind of. Not really. It's actually about my dream."

Emily shut her locker and adjusted her bag before turning to Casey, "Very well, let's hear it. Emily the dream analyst at your service!" Casey chuckled slightly before continuing.

"So as you know, my date last night was perfect." Emily rolled her eyes. Yes she had heard it. Several hundred times. "But instead of having the happy dreams I thought I would after such an experience. I had a dream that going on this date made me miss the dance competition! So I tried running to make it on time, but when I got there, 'Badia' and Derek had won and were making out and Max told me that I should've stuck to cheerleading and Truman told me it was all for my own good!" Casey stopped and caught her breath. "Paul told me that this dream means that my subconscious is afraid that Truman is changing me and that I'm afraid that he doesn't care about what's best for me…"

"Then why are you telling me this?" Emily asked.

"Because I need a fellow girl's perspective! Please?"

Emily sighed at Casey's puppy dog eyes. "I agree with Paul, and I also want to add that you should dump Truman as soon as possible and find a _good_ partner!" Suddenly something clicked in Emily's head. She wouldn't dare voice the other part of her analysis. The bell rang, saving her from any further commentary. She said her goodbye and rushed to her next class, what would she do with this insight into Casey's subconscious?

Casey heard the bell. She heard Emily's farewell. She heard the late bell but she was glued to the spot. _Find a good partner, find a good partner, find a good—_She made her way quickly back to Paul's office.

Paul was relaxing and drinking his coffee when a confused, but angry Casey stormed into his room. He sat up quickly in his chair, as Casey forcefully pulled out a chair and sat down. He gulped the burning coffee hurriedly and coughed, "Uh, Casey, don't you have class?"

"Tell me now Paul. What ELSE does my dream mean." Casey said crossing her arms sternly and tapping her foot on the rug. She would make a great mother. Paul coughed some more before answering innocently, "What do you mean Casey? I gave you my take on your dream." Casey raised her eyebrows, uncrossed her arms, and leaned closer to Paul. Her voice became threateningly quiet, "don't you give me that innocent face. You KNOW there's more to it. So don't try and make me analyze myself, and why don't you just TELL ME!" she yelled. Paul was taken aback. She looked crazy. It was scary. "I-I think you know Casey. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"It's not true." She said a matter-of-factly. Paul raised his eyebrows knowingly.

"He WOULDN'T make a good partner. I mean, sure we danced well together, and can be super sweet sometimes, but he's the bane of my existence!" Paul's eyebrows moved even further back on his face…if that was even possible.

"What do I do? Do I call it off with Truman? Because I mean…he is a great guy." Paul fought back a snort, " We had such a nice time, and nothing would happen with Derek. Not that, I want it to. So yeah, I'll stay with the funny, smart, charming, handsome Truman. Thanks Paul!" She finished, standing up and leaving. Paul groaned before her head poked in again, "Um, do you think you can write me a note for being late?" Paul rolled his eyes and pulled out a piece of paper from his notepad.

Sadia primed herself up in the mirror before leaving the girls bathroom and running right into Truman. " Oh, I'm sorry…Hi there, I'm Sadia." She said flirtatiously. Truman smiled right back at her, "Oh I know. I'd be an idiot not to know about you. Any guy would." Sadia smiled slyly. "So, what class do you have now?" Truman winked before answering, "Oh, I have a 'free period'…you?" Sadia bit her lip and looked down, (guys loved that) She took Truman's hand and began leading him down the hall. "Oh me too." She said playfully, " let's go to 'study hall,'" She said before opening the door to the janitors closet and pulling a smirking Truman in behind her.

---

Casey was a tiny bit disappointed at the lack of homework that day. But hey, now she could make plans with Truman. She adjusted her hair in her locker mirror, and shut the door. She briefly wondered where Emily was, before she saw a frazzled looking Truman walk up to his locker. She was about to make her way over there, when Derek blocked her path. " What do you want NOW?" She asked in a huff, still looking past his shoulder. Truman had just closed his locker and was making his way out of the school. She crossed her arms and now looked up at Derek, preparing to yell at him. She looked him in the eyes. Her breath hitched.

Derek caught Casey making her way towards Truman. And just to prevent another awkward evening, AND to piss Casey off, he decided to step in her way. He decided to irritate her by asking if Truman was coming over again. He knew that since she hadn't been given a chance to speak to him, he wasn't. But she wasn't taking the bait, she wasn't staring past his shoulder anymore either. She was just standing there. He turned to look behind him. Oh, Truman had left. Mission completed. He turned back around to face Casey. She had snapped out of whatever was wrong before and was now blushing and avoiding eye contact. He shrugged and said, "So I guess he's NOT coming over then. Hurry up if you want a ride." Casey looked up at Derek's retreating figure and followed after him.

---

Truman felt a bit uneasy. Casey probably went straight home, so she wouldn't see him. But it was still risky to be meeting up with Sadia. Though, he didn't really think he'd mind if he broke up with Casey. The only reason he'd really stayed with her was because she was hot, and Sadia was way hotter… and boy was she good with her lips. But in any case he didn't want Casey to slap him or anything. It might leave a bruise.

Sadia finished reapplying her lip-gloss. Not that it would be necessary or anything…it would be completely smudged off soon enough. She smirked at the thought. She did consider that Truman was currently in a relationship, but it was with Casey. The girl who took her title. She merely considered this as a form of revenge; she didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. Plus Truman was pretty hot…not as good looking as Derek, but since she had blown him off during her competitiveness she lost that opportunity. She wasn't usually so harsh towards the many admirers she had, but when it got in the way of winning…that was another story. She put the lip-gloss back in her bag and hitched her skirt up a bit higher. She was looking perfect. She exited the bathroom and was happy to see the 'dancing queen' herself. Her smirk grew wider as she hatched a plan. She pushed past Casey and her stepbrother and made her way down the school stairs. Sure enough, Truman was there waiting for her.

Casey felt someone shove past her and glared at the persons back. Stupid Sadia. Derek saw her glare and chuckled slightly. "There goes 'Badia.'" Casey then directed her glare at him. They reached the doors and stepped outside. Oh, Truman was still there! With Sadia. Kissing Sadia. Oh GOD how far is her tongue reaching down his throat?

Derek entered the outside world with relief. Another day of school over. He breathed in happily before he felt the figure next to him tense up. He followed her eye line. Truman. Sadia. Before he could register what he was doing, he was beside the two. He wrenched them apart (no easy feat) and punched Truman in the jaw.

Well he wasn't expecting that. Now that would definitely leave a bruise. Was that his tooth? On the floor? He didn't react… he couldn't react. Suddenly, Casey was by Derek's side. He was expecting yet another blow, from her this time, but none came. Casey gently lowered Derek's arm from taking another swing, and smiled gratefully at him. He smiled back slightly before there was a sudden movement and Truman was on the floor, clutching his 'nether region' in pain. "De-rek!" He heard, before vomiting.

Sadia stood to the side slightly repulsed at the sight of vomit. She hadn't thought her plan through. She didn't want TRUMAN hurt. She just wanted revenge on Casey. She kneeled down next to Truman, who just finished retching. She hugged him to her and smoothed his hair, glaring all the while at the stepbrother-sister act. Casey simply laughed and said, "Really Derek. He wasn't worth it. It's not like I like him or anything." Sadia's mouth dropped open. Of course, the one time she's evil and it doesn't work. She simply sighed and abandoned her attempts, turning her attention back to Truman.

---

It was silent in the car for a few moments before Derek spoke. "So, you didn't like Truman…" Casey sighed and answered, "Well he was nice enough. And though it's a pity that this happened right before Valentines Day…I think I like someone else." Derek was intrigued…_already_? "Oh really? Do I know this person?" Casey smiled to herself, as if enjoying a private joke. "I sure hope so." Derek pulled up into the driveway and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Thanks Derek." Casey said, now turned towards him. Derek smiled, "Hey, what are siblings for?" "Step." Casey corrected, her face suddenly becoming serious. "Yeah, that's what I meant." Said a confused Derek before leaving the car. Casey slumped back in her seat and looked up at the roof, "Why!?" she whispered dramatically, before unbuckling herself and leaving the car.

---

Two days had passed since the unfortunate incident, and Sadia and Truman were the newest couple in school. Casey was disappointed at her lack of a Valentine, Emily was thrilled that Casey escaped the clutches of Truman, and Derek was just chill. But also insanely happy that Truman wouldn't be back in their home. Not to mention the amount of chocolates he got that day. He made his way to Casey's and Emily's lockers.

"Chocolate anyone?" He said, offering a huge heart shaped box full of chocolate. Emily shook her head, "Nah. I can't eat any sugar until Sheldon comes. I know for a fact that he'll be bringing me loads of chocolate." Derek shrugged and angled the open box towards Casey. "I might as well." She replied taking one, "It's not like I'll be getting anything else today." Derek laughed at her pathetic attitude before handing her the box, "Here, I already have enough to last me a week. Happy Valentine's day." He smirked before heading towards the door.

Emily couldn't describe the happiness on her friend's face. She must've finally tapped into her subconscious, because she was simply _beaming_. Emily laughed before nudging Casey and beckoning her to follow Derek. Casey smiled thankfully at Emily before leaving to follow Derek. Emily shut Casey's locker and shook her head happily. One more hour 'till Sheldon got here…

Casey had caught up to Derek and was now sitting in the car with him. " So, thanks for the chocolates." Derek shrugged, "Yeah well. You should get something for Valentines Day." Casey blushed, he may not have meant it, but he was being very sweet. "Hey mind if we stop by Smelly Nellie's? I have to pick up my paycheck," he asked a few seconds later. Casey shook her head as Derek changed paths.

**Ok, so i know it's not really Tradia or Dasey...but it came to me and i went with it and i figured it was close enough. Sorry it's so late, and sorry it's so sucky. Maybe I'll add more to it later, but for now, i really have no time. That's it! Hope you liked it enough to not hate me, Happy belated VDay, and review please!**


End file.
